Seven Ships for Seven Days
by Curlscat
Summary: Sg10thanniverse offically ends tomorrow so sgshipweek gets seven drabbles from me. Various pairings.


**AN~ I'M SO SORRY I FELL SO BEHIND ON THIS WHOLE THING I DON'T KNOW IF Y'ALL EVEN KNEW ABOUT SHIP WEEK**

 **I don't own anything. Anyway this is seven ships for the seven days of ship week. The first one is femslash and the third one is Sabrina/Bradley so if either of those squick you out you might wanna skip them.**

* * *

Red knows she's not the only one in love with Daphne. Sometimes, actually, Red thinks everyone might love Daphne a little. Heck, Daphne's dated all the boys their age in town. And every time they talk, Daphne mentions another boy.

So that's not the problem. No, the _problem_ is that they're all boys. And Red is okay with that most of the time. You can't choose your sexuality, she knows that. She's not going to be angry with her best friend because she's straight. Daphne never _asked_ for Red to fall in love with her, after all. It's not like she flirted with her or led her on or something. It's just painful, is all.

Watching Daphne date all these people and wanting, so much, just to be one of them.

She's not going to say anything. She doesn't want to ruin their friendship or make it awkward. She's happy for anything she can get with Daphne, anything at all. She loves her so much.

Still, it's hard to sit next to her and _want_ so much. It's why she thinks she's imagining it when Daphne says softly, "I think I might be bi."

After all, that's something Red's fantasized about hearing for years. It's just... too good to be true.

Except it is, and Daphne's not done. Now she's saying, "And... I think I might... like you."

Red wonders if it's possible to die of happiness. She settles for giving Daphne a giant smile and saying, "Me too."

* * *

He'll never get over Briar. Sure, Jake's not as... obsessed about his girlfriend as he was, but he'll never get over her, no matter how long he lives (and he doesn't plan for it to be that long. He's not gonna kill himself or anything, but if his mom could age herself to death, he certainly can do that too). For a while, he tried. His family wanted him to. His friends told him he'd be less heartbroken if he got back on the dating scene. But he'd never really been _part_ of the dating scene. He'd mooned over people, yeah, but that was it.

He's stopped that, though. It wasn't fair to his dates that he was still hung up over someone dead, and there was never anything that made him think they'd be as good as Briar.

He's not lonely. Sure, he misses Briar all the time, like a dull ache. Sometimes it's sharp and he can barely deal with it, wants to lash out and hurt someone the way he hurts. He's got friends, though, got his family back, got a partner in crime who's a little like a son. But he's never going to be in love again.

And... that's just how it is.

* * *

The thing about Sabrina and Bradley is that they help each other heal. Sabrina meets Bradley only a little after he's come out to his family, before he's even had his top surgery done. Puck's just disappeared on her, so they're both dealing with abandonment. They're not in love, at first. Sabrina's still getting over Puck, and Bradley is demi, so it takes him time (Sabrina always seems to fall for demi guys, she wonders why). But it grows out of them, just a slow build from mutual comfort to love.

And no matter how much passion she and Puck share, she's always going to love Bradley.

* * *

Daphne and Wendell have always been partners in crime. Sabrina's watched it, been vaguely confused by it, and been happy that her sister has such a good friend. Then again, Daphne has a lot of friends. But Daphne and Wendell get along better than most people. He can keep up with her boundless enthusiasm better than anyone Sabrina's ever seen (she and Red spend a lot of time sitting back and marveling at these two and talking quietly about other things).

So she really shouldn't be surprised when she walks in on the two of them kissing.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Snow says.

Charming smiles at her and says, "I know. It's not your fault. Your mother-"

"Did it for me."

Charming grabs Snow by the wrists and says, "If your mother hadn't saved you, then I would never have loved you, maybe never even have gotten to know you. And I can never regret that, Snow. No matter why I have them, my feelings for you are the best part of me."

Snow smiles sadly. "But you still won't marry me."

"Not- not yet," Charming says. "I need time. Time to figure out who I am."

Snow nods and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She watches as he walks away from the town they've both lived in for the past two hundred years; existed around each other without coming too close. It's only fair that he leave. She just hopes he isn't gone for five hundred more years.

* * *

As far as Daphne's concerned, Pinocchio's like a brother. Well, no, _Puck's_ like a brother, actually. And Basil _is_ a brother. But Pinocchio? Well, he's definitely something. Definitely... he definitely lives in her grandma's house. He most certainly does at that.

He's- Okay, the guy's annoying. Really annoying. And Daphne prides herself on being able to love an accept everyone the way they are. She makes a point of not letting people's personalities get in the way of her ability to appreciate them. Even people like her dad and Sabrina, whose flaws she's intimately acquainted with. And she knows he's trying. He's gotten older, so it's obvious he's maturing. He's just so... he's such a know-it-all!

And she's pretty sure he's just as frustrated by her as she is by him. So when he tells her he's been in love with her for years and asks her on a date, she's too dumbfounded to do anything but say okay.

* * *

See, when Sabrina was younger, she had this crush.

It was no big deal, and she's gotten over it. They both went through a lot, and kind of relied on each other for survival. Tie that to being the only kids their own age that weren't actively trying to kill them, and, well... It's no surprise she developed feelings for him.

Plus, he was a pretty cute kid.

But still. She's an adult now. She's in college and she's dating people. Sometimes. She's definitely not hung up on him, even if the crush was pretty important to her early life. That doesn't change the fact that her heart kind of melts when he shows up in her Sociology lecture and kisses her, bending her over and pressing his lips to hers with the sound of wolf whistles and cheers from her bored classmates.


End file.
